


Backstage Pass

by ToastyToaster22



Series: Toasty's Digi AU Dump [9]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Digimon, Gen, High School, Humor, Ken and Daisuke grew up together in Tamachi, Knife of Day is getting BIG, Shenanigans, Takeru is a troll, and I love that, making new friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyToaster22/pseuds/ToastyToaster22
Summary: "If we get arrested, I'm telling the police it was all your idea," Daisuke threatened, pointing a finger in Takeru's face.He nodded."All my fault. Promise."(A kid in Daisuke's class offers him and Ken unreasonably good tickets to the upcoming Knife of Day concert. They grow increasingly suspicious as the night goes on.)
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken & Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida & Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Motomiya Daisuke & Takaishi Takeru, Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi & Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Series: Toasty's Digi AU Dump [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605736
Comments: 21
Kudos: 76





	Backstage Pass

Daisuke slumped into his assigned seat in homeroom with a huff. He dropped his backpack to the floor and nudged it under the desk with his foot. He must have misread the clock in the hall. The sixteen-year-old thought he was going to be late for class and had forgone stopping by his locker in order to make it on time… But he looked again and realized he had another five minutes. Which was not quite enough time to go out to his locker and back, seeing as he had been assigned one in a different hallway. Hopefully the teacher just wouldn't notice.

The boy groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. It wasn't that he was in a bad mood, it was just that this school was similar enough to his old one to get his guard down, and different enough to get him completely turned around. The only consolation was that Ken was not here yet, he'd nag him into putting his bag away for sure.

It was both a major blessing that Ken was here with him…

(They'd been friends for nearly a decade now. Complete opposites, but a perfect balance of personalities. Their fathers worked together, and after finding out they had similarly aged sons, introduced them. The world was never the same. After bonding over their love for soccer, they became nearly inseparable. They had plenty of other friends, but when it came down to it, they felt more like brothers most of the time.)

And somehow a curse.

(Because their fathers' company was opening a new branch here in Odaiba and wanted some of his senior management to staff it, both of their families had moved. One kid transferring schools in the middle of the year was odd, but also an opportunity to start fresh and make new friends. But two friends starting together… None of the other students seemed up to the challenge of befriending a pair already so close. Daisuke was aware how casual the two of them were with each other, and they often spoke entirely in inside jokes. For the other senior high students, they probably appeared to be speaking their own language. He could see where it could be off-putting, but… )

Having his best friend in the whole world here with him had inadvertently made it so that neither of them had made any _new_ friends.

Ken was fine with that. He never was the most social creature. A few boys on their soccer team and a couple casual classroom friends had been more than enough for the blue-haired boy. Daisuke on the other hand, was a complete extrovert. He craved a big group of friends to adventure with. They had made some acquaintances in each of their classes, but so far none of them had made a gesture in getting to know them. When Daisuke asked if they wanted to join him over the weekend, they all had reasonable excuses. It didn't seem like they were actively avoiding him, but it bothered him nonetheless.

He didn't understand how it was possible to be in a school with hundreds of other kids his age and not be able to find someone with similar interests besides one sport.

Maybe some higher power took pity on him, because as he sat there agonizing, someone tripped over the strap of the backpack he thought he had pushed under his desk. The boy managed to catch himself on the desk across from Daisuke, but in doing so, dropped his notebook and other school materials.

"Oh shoot, man, are you okay?" Daisuke rushed to help the kid pick up his now scattered belongings.

Daisuke wracked his memory for this kid's name. They had homeroom, chemistry, and at least one other class together, but they hadn't spoken much. He always seemed friendly and helpful, but as they didn't sit next to each other, and he wasn't on the soccer team, Daisuke had limited interactions with him. All he could remember was that the kid hung out with a pretty, short haired girl all the time. They seemed as familiar with each other as Ken and himself. He didn't know if they were long time friends or dating, but they both seemed really nice.

The blond kid laughed it off, stooping to help grab his things before someone else tripped over them.

"It’s no problem. I'm definitely awake now. I was having one of those zombie mornings, you know?"

The mahogany haired teen chuckled along.

"Been there."

He reached for what he thought was the blond kid's phone and paused, turning it over in his hands.

There was a very familiar logo printed on the phone case.

"You like Knife of Day?" He stood and handed the items back to their owner.

A funny look crossed the kid's face, but it disappeared in a bright smile a second later.

"Sure do. Do you?"

Daisuke beamed. Finally, something to talk about with a new person.

"Yeah, man! They're great! Did you know they started right here in Odaiba? They've had a couple name changes, but I always liked their music. I had tickets to see them like, two years ago, when they really started getting famous, but I got sick and couldn't go. It was the _worst!_ Now that they're touring a lot of the time, it's hard to catch them when they're around. _"_

He broke off when he realized he was rambling. Luckily, his new friend (even if he couldn't remember his name) seemed more amused by his enthusiasm than anything else.

Daisuke was saved from his potential embarrassment when a petit girl came over and greeted them.

"Good morning, Takeru. Good morning, Motomiya-san." She sent Daisuke a shy smile and sat in the chair from the desk the blond kid was leaning on. Which, now that Daisuke thought about it, was hers.

The blond boy, _Takeru,_ he corrected himself, grinned happily down at his friend.

"Good morning to you, Hikari. Guess what?"

For a sad moment, the teen was afraid Takeru and Hikari were going to start their own conversation and leave him behind. But instead, Takeru said,

"Motomiya-san here is a big Knife of Day fan."

Daisuke's chest loosened and he interjected before Hikari could respond.

"You can call me Daisuke, I don't mind."

They both nodded politely at him.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself before," Takeru apologized. "I'm Takaishi Takeru, and this is my best friend, Yagami Hikari."

Inwardly, Daisuke beamed. There was finally progress making friends. They didn't have to do everything together, but at the very least he had someone to share music with. Ken liked Knife of Day quite a bit himself, but could never match Daisuke's exuberance.

"Daisuke says he's never gone to one of their concerts," Takeru continued casually, but there was a twinkle in his eye as he looked to Hikari. Like he was sharing his own personal joke with her, and her only. Now Daisuke could feel first hand how it felt to be the outsider. He got the feeling there was nothing malicious about whatever they were sharing, so he did his best to ignore it. "What do you think we should do about that?"

The small girl let out an exasperated giggle, brown eyes rolling up at her friend.

"I don't mind, Takeru. Go ahead."

Takeru lit up like a Christmas tree. There was something utterly gleeful about his smile.

"Do you want to come with us to the concert on Friday?" He offered.

Daisuke's eyes bugged out.

"Dude. That's so friggin nice. But that show has been sold out for weeks. I can't get tickets now." The teenager was screaming in his head. Why hadn't he bumped into these guys right when he transferred? There might have been a few tickets left, and it would have probably been a blast.

Takeru seemed unfazed.

"Don't worry about it, I have extra tickets. Your friend Ichijouji-san can come too, if he wants."

Motomiya Daisuke thought his heart might have stopped. He couldn't believe this. Who on earth just gave away tickets for a sold-out show to a guy he just met? He stood in a wide-eyed stupor until a familiar voice called out to him.

"Good morning, Daisuke. Uh, is everything okay? You look really pale." Ken hurried to his side, concern emanating from him in waves.

"I… He just- And we…" Daisuke swallowed disbelievingly. "This is Takeru and Hikari, and they just offered us tickets to the Knife of Day concert on Friday," he managed to utter somewhat coherently.

Ken looked at the pair sharply.

"Those tickets were sold out over a month ago. I don't understand," he said warily. Daisuke could be a little gullible and if these guys thought they could pull a prank on his best friend, they had another thing coming.

"It’s really okay!" Takeru said emphatically, a bit thrown by the suspicious look on the newcomer's face. "We have two tickets we weren't using. You don't have to take them if you don't want to."

Ken backed his glare down. The boy seemed genuine enough.

"Can we go?" Daisuke bounced in anticipation.

Ken managed a bewildered laugh.

"I don't know why you're asking me, I didn't make any plans."

The bell rang then, startling the four of them. Ken and Takeru hustled to their seats, and Daisuke dropped into his, not paying any attention to roll call.

"Here," a voice whispered. "We're meeting at my place at six, okay?" Hikari leaned over and discreetly flicked a piece of paper onto his desk.

The teen read it eagerly. It was an address, and a cell phone number. For the smallest moment, his cheeks reddened at the thought of getting a beautiful girl's number. But in parentheses next to the digits, a small word was scribbled.

_Takeru's._

Daisuke chuckled. Hikari was smart.

* * *

A few days later, Daisuke was standing in an unfamiliar living room, waiting for Hikari to get ready, and clutching a confusing piece of paper.

Ken asked the question before he could.

"Takeru, we really appreciate you inviting us… but I have to ask. Are these tickets legitimate? There's no price on them, or a seat number. We fully intended on paying you back, but I mean, only if they're real."

From where he sat on the back of the couch, Takeru chuckled. He was wearing a white Knife of Day t-shirt. One neither Ken nor Daisuke had ever seen in a store or online. They were almost always black or at least a darker color. When they asked, he had smirked and said it was limited edition. Ken began to wonder if Takeru was a big enough fan to try to forge tickets…

"There's no seat number because they're for the mosh pit." He smiled mischievously at them.

"These must have cost a fortune! I've never been able to afford tickets on the floor before. Takeru, man, I don't know if I can pay you back for a while," Daisuke cried worriedly. Ken's thoughts ran right along the same line.

Hikari emerged from the bathroom, still in the process of tying her hair back.

"Don't you dare let them pay you, Takeru!" she called to the boy, shooting him an impressive frown. He put his hands up placatingly, but she talked over him as he stammered a response. "Those didn't cost us anything, so don't give him a single yen."

The girl stuffed a few items into a small, over the shoulder purse, and looked to the thunderstruck duo.

"Are we ready to go?"

* * *

In the four days Daisuke had been getting to know Takeru, he learned some pretty basic stuff. Takeru played on the basketball team, despite being a solid inch shorter than himself, and a good three shorter than Ken. Takeru stunk at chemistry, so if Daisuke ever wanted homework help, it had better be for their literature class. He learned that the bright blond hair was indeed natural, and that his mother and grandparents were also blond.

As he jumped around in the mosh pit, he learned two more things. One: Takeru knew every word to every song that played and was very likely a bigger fan than himself. Two: Takeru had been to _a lot_ of concerts.

He moved the four of them through the crush of bodies expertly, easily getting them closer to the barrier than Daisuke had ever dreamed. The blond boy was by no means big, but he knew how to push his weight around so that there was a tight bubble of space where Hikari could dance without being smothered.

Daisuke danced his heart out.

All in all, the concert was a wild success and Daisuke felt lighter and happier than he had in months. Knife of Day was amazing live. He and Ken had made two really interesting new friends. They didn't have to pay for this amazing experience. What more could he ask for?

Eventually, the band left the stage and the lights came back on. Daisuke was sweaty and his ears rang annoyingly, but he felt elated. They stood around a little while until enough people had left the floor to let them move around without pushing anyone.

Ken nodded to Daisuke and pointed a thumb towards the exit.

Apparently, Takeru had other things in mind.

"Grab them." He snatched Hikari's small hand in his.

Hikari whipped a hand out and grasped Ken's wrist in a surprisingly firm grip.

Takeru began to tow them through the crowd and Daisuke started, lurching forward a grabbing Ken's other hand before they got separated.

"Hey! Where are we going?" He called forward.

Either Takeru couldn't hear him, or he was being ignored.

The confused teen let himself be pulled through the throngs of concertgoers milling around. They were moving parallel to the stage, not heading towards any exit. They cleared the crowd and turned right when they reached the edge of the pit. The only thing over here was-

Ken jerked to a stop, yanking everyone to a halt with him.

"Takeru, where do you think you're going?" he accused. "We can't go in there. We don't have backstage passes. I don't even think they were offered for this venue," Ken waved an agitated hand at the Staff Only door in front of them.

Daisuke didn't want to fight, but he was with Ken. The concert was fantastic, but it was time to go home. They didn't need to get in trouble. He did not want to be upset with Takeru, but if his new friend was this reckless, maybe he needed to reconsider some things.

Takeru just grinned at them.

"Come on, it'll be-"

Hikari cut him off with a hand on his arm.

"They don't think its funny, Takeru. Stop messing with them, please," she said softly.

The blond teen frowned then, and looked back to his new friends. He took in their worried faces and uncomfortable postures. Takeru took a deep breath, sounding more somber and sincere than they had heard him yet.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out or anything. But I promise," he paused, a hand on his chest. "I _promise_ if we go back there we will not get in trouble. I'm serious. If you guys want to be done, that's fine with me, but I am going in."

Takeru turned around and walked toward the door. Hikari sent them a bittersweet smile, following after the blond.

Ken and Daisuke exchanged a long look. How the heck were they supposed to trust the word of someone they had only known for a week? They had no evidence that Takeru wouldn't be thrown out on his ass by security. Hikari went with him, but they'd been friends for so long, maybe she was used to him getting her in trouble.

Finally, after a few long seconds, curiosity go the better of them. The two boys hastened after them, uncertainty still heavy in their stomachs.

Takeru reached the door and peeked back at them, face breaking out into a huge smile when he saw they were coming.

"If we get arrested, I'm telling the police it was all your idea," Daisuke threatened, pointing a finger in Takeru's face.

He nodded.

"All my fault. Promise."

He pushed the door open.

They filed into the hallway, steps echoing in the silence. The door slammed shut with an almighty clang, Ken and Daisuke cringing. They were so going to get caught. It was a miracle this hall was even empty.

Daisuke froze when a huge bouncer came around the corner, eyes fixed on the four teens.

Ken's face was filled with nothing but regret. He grabbed Daisuke's wrist lightly, as if they could still run away and make it.

Takeru was walking straight up to the scary looking man like they weren't illegally trespassing.

To their complete and utter shock, the bouncer just smiled at Takeru, and held up his massive hand for a high-five, which the boy was more than happy to supply.

"Hey, Kimura! Great show tonight! Anything fun happen?" Takeru asked casually.

"Nah," Kimura flapped a hand casually. "Someone tried to climb over the barrier, but I tossed him back into the pit."

Both of them laughed.

"I don't know how I missed that one, we were right up there too." Takeru scratched his head.

"It's 'cus you're so shrimpy. I don't know how you see the stage at all from in there."

Hikari hid a giggle behind her hand at the affronted look on her best friend's face.

"You be nice, or I'll reassign you to bathroom duty, or something equally as unpleasant." Takeru wagged a finger at the man twice his size.

The bouncer suddenly looked over in Daisuke and Ken's direction.

"Are those statues with you?"

Takeru cracked up at the dumbfounded expressions on their faces. "Yeah, they're with me."

Hikari smacked his arm.

"It’s not funny."

"It’s really funny."

Hikari cracked a grin. "Okay, it's a little funny."

Daisuke let out the breath he'd been holding.

"I don't understand what's happening."

Takeru took a skip of a step further down the hall, waving for them to follow once more.

"We're meeting the band! Come on!"

Takeru and Hikari waved to the man named Kimura and took off down the brightly lit hall.

_They were meeting Knife of Day?_

Daisuke's mind raced as they hurried through the labyrinth of hallways. He thought Takeru just meant to get a glimpse of the band close up. Like, they might be able to snap a picture real quick and run away… How were they meeting the band?! They didn't have backstage passes. No press passes. Takeru knew a bouncer? Was that all it took? That didn't sound right.

He looked to Ken for answers, but Ken had his thinking face on. When that happened, he didn't like to be interrupted. Daisuke hoped they were puzzling over the same problem.

His heart pounded in his chest, and it wasn't entirely leftover adrenaline from the concert. They were going to be able to talk to his favorite band. Actually talk to them. He prayed this wasn't the most elaborate prank ever constructed, because he was legitimately excited.

Takeru took a hard left into a more open space, and Daisuke froze for the second time in five minutes.

The band members were hanging out in a lounge area, cleaning and putting away instruments. They looked so normal. After only seeing interviews and stage performances, it was hard to remember they were regular people too. They were college age kids.

Daisuke would later admit that he was a little starstruck. Drummer, Oshiro Shuji, was half reclined on a couch, tapping on his thighs and laughing at something. Guitarist, Sasaki Akira, was standing in the middle of the room, drinking a soda and talking to _lead vocalist and bass guitarist, Ishida Yamato!_

Ishida was facing the other way, but Oshiro caught sight of them as they came around the corner. He smiled in greeting at them, but didn't say anything.

Daisuke thought he might pee his pants, he was so excited to meet these people.

And then, Daisuke thought he might pee his pants _because holy shit, Takeru was running straight towards Ishida's back_. Screw getting arrested. He was going to be shot.

At the last second, Sasaki saw the incoming teen and ducked out of the way. There was a millisecond where Ishida watched his bandmate in confusion, and then he came to an apparently horrifying conclusion.

"Shit, no!" Ishida spent the brief moment that Takeru was airborne thrusting an open water bottle into Sasaki's hands.

Takeru landed heavily on the young man, piggyback style. The musician staggered forward, swearing, but not trying to throw his assailant off.

"Jesus, Takeru, I had stuff in my hands! You're too big to jump on me like this!" he grouched, yet the scowl he wore was half-hearted. In fact, when he turned around, it looked more like he was suppressing laughter.

Takeru was clinging tightly to the idol, a very contented grin stretching his lips. He lay his head on the older boy's shoulder, blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"If I'm too big to get piggy backs, tell Kimura to stop calling me a shrimp."

Daisuke stared as they bickered. He barely even noticed the other band members coming over and hugging Hikari hello.

Ken's eyes were also trained on the blond pair, but he shook himself when the drummer started introductions.

"Yes, we're friends of Takeru's, I guess," he answered a question Daisuke hadn't heard. "He didn't tell us… Well, I mean, they're related, right?" Ken gestured to where Ishida was trying to drop Takeru on the couch, but Takeru was having none of it.

Daisuke could have slapped himself. Now that he was looking at the boys together, the resemblance was obvious. They were first cousins at the very least.

Sasaki sighed in exasperation, running a hand over his eyes.

"Takeru has the weirdest ways of making friends, I swear. I think he likes the shock factor." He leaned in conspiringly. "Don't ever let that kid tell you ghost stories. He's all sunshine and rainbows and then…" The guitarist shuddered. "You won't sleep for a week. He's a great storyteller, but he's merciless."

Oshiro gave his bandmate a light shove.

"Yeah, that's super helpful."

Ishida was suddenly approaching them, a resigned look plastered on his handsome face.

"Hello, you must be Daisuke and Ken, Takeru told me all about you on the phone. Thank you for coming to the concert, he says you guys are fans?" He nodded to each of them, ignoring his human backpack.

"Yeah…" Was all Daisuke managed.

Takeru sent them a shit-eating grin.

"This is Yamato. He's my brother!" he chirped.

Daisuke could not believe the week he was living.

Ken opened his mouth. He had a lot of questions. The first of which being, was Ishida a stage name to protect his family from being harassed by paparazzi? He did not get the chance, as a loud shout echoed down the hallway.

" _YAMATO_!"

"Oh my god." Yamato blanched.

Takeru perked up from his spot, peering at the doorway in anticipation. At the sound of pounding footsteps approaching quickly, he dropped off his brother's back and scrambled away.

"Incoming!" he cried, hiding behind Oshiro and cackling in apparent delight. Everyone present took a step away from the door.

A young man with incredibly bushy hair barreled into the room, zeroing in on the taller blond immediately.

"Ishida Yamato, you beautiful bastard!" He slung an arm over the musician's shoulders and pulled him into a headlock. "Tell your manager that eight weeks is way too long to be touring. I'm going crazy without you around to harass! I'm sure Takeru agrees. Hey Teeks! Yeah, he waved, he agrees!" The young man messed up Yamato's hair, and the two of them practically started wrestling where they stood.

"Get off me, you idiot, or I won't make you ramen anymore!"

Ken and Daisuke gawked shamelessly. Nothing was going anything like they had expected. Real life turned out to be so much weirder…

Hikari patted Ken on the back consolingly.

"And that-" She shook her head as she watched the two almost knock a chair over. "Is _my_ brother."

Daisuke had no idea what he had gotten into, but as Yamato grabbed a drum stick off the table and tried to whack the other boy with it, Odaiba suddenly seemed like a lot of fun.


End file.
